1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric generators for vehicles and, more specifically, to an axle-driven electric generator for recharging electric batteries used for powering an electric vehicle while the vehicle is in use in order to extend the cruising range between required charges from an external electrical source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of generators designed for powering electric vehicles have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042,056; 4,119,862; 4,498,551; 4,935,689; 5,083,077; 5,215,156; 5,224,563; 5,230,402; 5,541,494; 5,842,534; 5,858,568 and European Patent No. EP 1 085 644 A2 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these generators designed for powering electric vehicles may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. 